


此时有子不如无

by Anonymous



Category: Sān guó yǎn yì | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 10:03:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14423043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	此时有子不如无

司马昭到阴间的第一日，便被司马懿叫了去好一顿训斥，被喷了一脸的唾沫星子却又不敢抹。唯一一个能劝上一劝的张春华却不知去了何处，只有一个似笑非笑的曹丕坐在一旁，优哉游哉地吃着葡萄看热闹。  
“……昭儿！你太让父亲失望了！那时的情况如果换了我，肯定会处理得更加圆滑！你看看你这事情做的，知不知道天下人在怎么说你！”司马懿说着，看了一眼曹丕，一脸幽怨地放低了声音，“因得高贵乡公的事儿，我都好几天没得葡萄吃了。”

说着，司马懿恨铁不成钢地举拳敲起了司马昭的头。  
“痛痛痛痛——”司马昭正委屈的时候，司马师突然冒了出来，匆匆向丕懿二人行了一礼，接着拉起司马昭的手腕回头便走。  
司马懿见到自家长子来抢人，气得拔脚欲追，却被曹丕拽住了袖子。  
被司马师拽着跑的司马昭却立了耳朵听到了两人的对话。  
“行了行了，今天份的教训就到这里得了。叡儿就是被我训斥得过头了，搞得他如今都不来看我这个父皇了。还好他偶尔会来你这儿串个门……”  
“……所以你就一天到晚往我这里跑，蹭吃蹭喝吃光葡萄是么。”  
“……”  
在司马师的教导下，司马昭终于了解到这里并无春夏秋冬，一月大约等于地上的一年，多数人来了这里都会住上一段时间再去转世投胎。于是他向司马师问起陈泰，问起郭淮，甚至还问起了诸葛诞，最后才犹豫着开口问起了那个被他派去伐蜀却再没回来的人。他才张口说出“钟会”这个名字来，就看到自家兄长的脸一下子就扭曲了；接着，他感到自己的脸上挨了重重的一拳，耳朵也被揪了起来。他龇牙咧嘴地听着司马师冷冷的话语：  
“你还敢提起他来啊。昭弟，在许昌的时候我怎么对你说的？结果你就是这么对待我称赞的王佐之才的？嗯？人家尽心尽力地给你干活，你却一天到晚听别人乱说话……他年纪轻轻的，居然比你还早到了一个多月，来的时候浑身上下没一处好地方……”  
“……那士季他，呃，现在在哪里？”

司马师松了手，冲捂着耳朵呼痛的司马昭飞了一记眼刀。  
“走了。和荀令君一起转世去了。”  
司马昭跌坐在地。  
接下来的日子里他一直赖在司马师家里住着，左邻是夏侯玄夏侯徽兄妹俩，右邻是追着司马师住了过来的诸葛诞，每日热闹得很。他偶尔会路过隔了一条街的嵇家听琴，听着听着却总会有烧红的铁块莫名其妙地砸到他的脚边，让他停留不得。  
三个月之后，他在负责送人转世的码头见到了满脸泪水的王元姬；对方见到是他不由面色微变，最后却只是对他挥了挥手，并没有停下上船的脚步。  
他隐隐辨认出“对不起”三个字，似有所悟。  
又过了大约十个月，他的第二任大嫂羊徽瑜来了这里，却过家门而不入，径直进了夏侯玄家里和夏侯徽手拉手叙起了旧。司马师闻讯而去，回来之后却对着司马昭黑了脸，接着一脚把他踢出了家门。  
“你在我这里也待了好久了，自己找地方住吧！”  
于是司马昭跑去敲陈泰家的门，敲自家三叔家的门，却都吃了闭门羹。无奈之下，他向阎王申请了一份笔墨工作，暂时在冥府住了下来。  
从此他的消息变得灵通了许多。当他在冥府工作到第二个月时，他再次见到了自家父亲；而司马懿正强忍着怒气向阎王请求回阳世去托个梦。  
他还没听到要托梦给谁，便被司马懿抓了现行，父子俩大眼瞪小眼了半天，还是阎王出面送走了司马懿才解了围。司马懿走后，阎王把司马昭从头到脚打量了一遍，摇摇头背着手走掉了，留下一声叹息。  
司马昭丈二和尚摸不着头脑了又两个月，便迎来了另一位熟人。

那日阎王忽然好心给他放了假，他便想着去司马师家问问近况，却在路过东市贾家的时候听到了一阵怒吼。  
“你出生的时候我年纪已经大了，别人说你会为我家带来充闾之庆，我才给你取了这名字。可是你看看你做的事情！身为人子，不遵母命，畏惧后妻，更未曾留下男丁，乃是不孝！身为人夫，你护不住自家妻子，比起郭伯济来真是差到天边去！身为人父，你对前妻所出之女不闻不问，对后妻所出之女生而不教，乃是不慈！身为魏臣，你以下弑君，乃是大罪！你若好好做司马家的臣子也就罢了，可是，唉……只可怜我贾梁道一生忠良魏臣，死后的家名却为你这逆子所累！”  
接着，似是有什么东西摔在地上碎裂了，屋内传来了几声压抑的痛呼。  
司马昭驻足听完贾逵对贾充的训斥，一阵沉默。有很多事情他也想当面问一问贾充；然而过了一月，贾充依然没有来找他，他也没找得到贾充。  
听阎王说贾逵用一生的功德换了贾充转世投胎的机会，也许是再也不想见到这个儿子，也许是终究不忍看到儿子在地府做苦役罢。  
而当这个月快要结束的时候，司马昭见到了他完全没有想到的人。  
“桃符！”他看到衣衫上满是血迹的司马攸时，失声丢下手里的笔，跑到了幼子身前。  
司马攸见到他却没有像从前那样亲昵地蹭过来，而是强撑着向他行了个礼，接着语气平淡地开口问他司马师家里怎么走。  
司马昭自是十万个不放心，向阎王请假送了他过去。而司马师家门前却站了一排熟人：打头的是司马师和羊徽瑜，后面的却是羊家的几个，羊祜、羊瑾、羊琇……嗯？羊琇？

趁着司马攸和司马师羊徽瑜夫妇俩又哭又笑的工夫，司马昭悄悄地凑过去拉了羊琇的衣袖问：“这是怎么回事？桃符怎么这么早就来了？还有稚舒你怎么也来了？”  
羊琇幽幽地抬眼看了看司马昭，不情不愿地在他耳边说了几句。  
司马昭听得羊琇的话，呆若木鸡。他再也不敢去看自己最喜爱的儿子，逃也似的回了冥府。  
接下来的几个月里，他又见到了一些熟人，又陆陆续续地送走了一批熟人。司马师和夏侯玄夏侯徽一家似是终于解了仇怨，三个人一起去码头坐了船转世。羊徽瑜和羊祜走的时候问司马攸要不要一起离开，而司马攸摇了头说他要等人，却不肯说等的是什么人。  
大约过了七个月的样子，司马昭见到了司马攸在等的人，而他也终于体会到了初到阴间时司马懿面对他时的心情。  
他丢了手里的笔，抄起门口放着的长板凳，追着司马炎打。  
司马炎向司马攸跑去，靠近的时候却被司马攸伸脚绊了一跤。他一面惊恐地看着怒气值达到顶点的司马昭举着板凳冲了过来，一面向笑眯眯看热闹的胞弟丢去了一个幽怨的眼神。  
追上了司马炎的司马昭一面打着，一面怒吼着：  
“小兔崽子，看你还跑不跑！”  
“父亲，我是小兔崽子，那你是什么？”司马炎一边躲，一边对司马昭说道。  
司马昭一愣，接着额上青筋毕露，加大了手上的力气，直打得司马炎鼻青脸肿。  
“别狡辩！我临终的时候把桃符的手交到你手里，又给你讲汉淮南王和魏陈思王的故事，担心的是什么你不懂么！你可倒好！”司马昭喘口气，继续吼道，“事情的经过羊琇都对我说了，你是傻啊还是瞎啊，看不出来桃符真的病着么！你怎么就那么着急逼迫他走！……你为着当年我迟迟不愿立你做世子怨我，可你也要看看你生的是什么儿子啊！再看看你，你后来又给他娶的什么妻子！”  
司马炎继续一边躲一边说道：“衷儿只是懦弱，他有杨家和贾家辅佐应该没事，而且他儿子聪明得很……父亲您别再打我了……桃符！桃符！你帮帮我……”  
司马攸继续笑眯眯地看了一阵，才终于开口说道：“二叔父……父亲。皇兄知道错了，您放过他这次好了。”说着，他拉了司马炎的手起来，两人施施然向司马攸的住处走去。  
司马昭却远远地看到自家长子把自家幼子抱了起来，顺势亲了个嘴儿，而幼子居然完全没有反抗。  
他觉得自己的眼睛快瞎了。  
于是他果断冲回了冥府，禀明阎王自己打算坐船转世去。阎王却没有立刻答应他的请求，而是招了招手，唤出了一个他无比熟悉的人影。  
“士季！你怎么又……回到地府了！”司马昭惊呼道。  
一身官服的钟会向阎王行了个礼，接着转向司马昭说道：“会如今做了瘟神，只是暂时回来看看。相国若想回人间，此时并非良机。”  
“好好好，我都听你的……”司马昭连连点头。  
于是他继续在冥府侍奉起了笔墨，却是再也不想转世了。  
这里有吃有喝有住处，偶尔还能和士季相亲相爱（划掉）一下，夫复何求？  
直到数百年之后，有一群无（有）聊（爱）的人把安世那个倒霉孩子给他的封号祭了出来，用于驱蚊。

“禁蚊帝和钟瘟神，我们真是天造地设的一对儿啊。”  
“谁和你是一对儿……”  
今天的冥府，也隐隐有一丝恋爱的酸臭味呢。


End file.
